Electrically powered swimming pool cleaners that clean a pool, either autonomously or under the control of an operator, are well known. Such cleaners typically include a wheeled or tracked propulsion system for propelling the cleaner about the interior of the pool. A suction system typically includes a motorized impeller or other type of pump for drawing water from the pool into an inlet and through a filter. The filter traps debris that is suspended in the inflowing water. The suction system then expels the filtered water via an outlet back into the pool.
Debris that is removed from the water may include objects and particles of different sizes. For example, larger debris may include leaves, pebbles or stones, plastic bags, and other objects that may be blown, dropped, washed, or tracked into pool. Smaller debris may include dirt particles or other small particulate matter that may be tracked, washed, or blown into the pool.